


Orders

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "You take your orders seriously, don't you, Doc?", she teases."Extremely."





	Orders

**Orders**

* * *

Bruce is in the jet, waiting for the team to call a Code Green. He's listening to the fight through the comms, muscles on edge as if he knows something's going to happen. And it does.

Gunfire fills his ears.

 _"I'm down."_ , the voice that fills the comms is Natasha's and Bruce's blood turns cold.  _"So are they, but they got me pretty good."_ , she says, and Bruce can hear the pain in her voice that she's trying to hide.  _"I'll manage though."_

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Natasha, you're hurt. Come to the jet now."

He can't see her but Bruce knows that there's a smirk on Natasha's lips. She always does enjoy teasing him.  _"Come over here and make me."_

Bruce wastes no time as he leaves the jet, picking up a first-aid kit and a gun. His pulse is sky-rocketing, so he takes a few deep breaths to control himself. Bruce can't let the Hulk out now - not when Natasha's hurt and needs help.

It's not long before Bruce finds her - and the HYDRA agents have, too. She's got two of them unconscious and is currently fighting two more but Bruce can see that she's favoring her left side. There's blood all over her suit, and Bruce knows that its hers. The wound forces her to stick to select fighting patterns that the HYDRA agents are bound to pick up on soon, and Bruce knows he has to help her. She takes one of the HYDRA agents down as Bruce approaches and hits the one who was behind her to the head with the gun he had with him.

"I had that.", she says but she's smiling. Bruce approaches her and puts a hand around her waist, letting her lean on him for support as they walk to a safer spot.

"I know.", Bruce replies. There's no teasing in his voice, but only pure truth. He knows exactly how good Natasha is - has seen the Black Widow in action too many times that he'd be an idiot to not believe she's always got it covered - but odds get stocked against even the best agents once they get hurt, and Bruce didn't want her to take chances, especially when she can get help. The Other Guy shares the same sentiment, pushing in the back of Bruce's head to be let out. Bruce knows that medical help is what Natasha needs now; not brawns, but brains. "Now let me check out that wound.", he says as they're sitting down now in a more sheltered place, close enough to the quinjet that they can make their way towards it once Bruce stops the bleeding and checks for infection.

"I'm fine, Bruce. Really.", she says. "I've had worse-", his hand goes up to cup heer cheek as he looks at her, and he pulls her down into a kiss, silencing her. Natasha smiles into the kiss. "You take your orders seriously, don't you, Doc?", she teases once they move away, their foreheads touching. She's referencing her words from before.

"Extremely.", he says. "Now shut up and let me help you, Natasha."

She does.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt by Anonymous on [tumblr](http://nevermesswithteddybears.tumblr.com/); 1. "Come over here and make me."


End file.
